In order to control flood waters and to reduce the damage caused by flooding, it is known to build dams and barriers to contain the flood waters in different ways and with different devices. Most widely known is the use of sandbags, but this requires a great amount of work and also requires access to a sufficient amount of sand and bags. Furthermore, it is known to fill tube-like structures with water and anchor them on site. This will achieve damming relatively fast since water can quickly be pumped into the tube-like devices. These devices however are comparatively expensive. Furthermore, since the water-filled tubes (in comparison to the sandbags) are not heavier than the water, the barrier might be altogether removed by the lifting force exerted by the flood waters. It has been presumed therefore, that flood protection requires a great weight, even if this necessitate excessive time and work and consequently result in limiting one's ability to fight floods.
To sum up, one can say that the ways that are available today for the damming up and containment of water and controlling floods are not satisfactory. They are either too expensive or require too much time and work to be effective.